Blame the Heat
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: A drabble which gives us an insight to Bellatrix and Rodolphus's relationship.


**Just a short piece with an insight to Bella and Rod's relationship. Reviews are wonderful.**

**I don't own Bella, Rod or anything else you recognise.**

The night air was hot and sticky and every heavy breath either of the dark figures took filled their lungs with strained oxygen; the day had brought blazing sunshine and unbearable heat . The country lane was lit only by the pale glow of moonlight, half hidden behind thick clouds.

The woman hissed venomously and pushed the man away as he stepped on her foot"Watch where you're going, will you?" she shouted at him, her voice hung on the air as she attempted to pull her thick dark hair back from her skin to stop herself feeling so clammy.

The man hushed her, "I'll watch where I'm stepping if you keep your bloody voice down! D'you want to be caught?" He stopped walking and fell into a pool of moonlight. His hair was dark and neatly kept, though damp at the roots from the heat. His eyes were tired now, though piercing and cold by day. He searched around blindly in his pocket and took out a thin, worn band before handing it to the woman. "Here you are... dearest..." he hissed the last word.

The woman snatched the band and pulled her hair through the loop, "Don't sound so thrilled, Rodolphus," she said back, rolling her eyes. The man, Rodolphus, pulled the woman by the wrist harshly into the moonlight.

"Get off me you troll!" she yelled, pulling herself out of his grip. Her eyes were also tired and a dark brown colour, her petite though curvy body would have been very attractive had she not been glistening with sweat and had her curly black hair tied, tangled and scruffy, on the back of her head. Sighing heavily, as if bored of her petty name-calling, Rodolphus continued down the lane. "Remind me again why you insisted we walk, Bella?"

Dragging her feet along as she tried to determinedly keep up with her husband, Bella moaned childishly. "Again? Don't you EVER listen?" she complained, "The Aurors are tracking our travels. We can't use brooms, we can't Apparate, we can't use the Floo network. Until they give up, we can walk or, if it would suit you better HONEY we could grow wings and fly... Or gills and swim if it's more appealing to you," she said, crossing her arms and huffing.

Rodolphus stuffed his sweaty hands into his pockets and after ten minutes of trudging along in silence he threw her head back and groaned, "Why is it so hot?"

Following Rodolphus' lead, she moved off the track and sat amongst the grass.

"We can go the rest of the way tomorrow. I know you don't like travelling in daylight nowadays but I swear woman, if I take another step I'm going to pass out on you," he said, forcing a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha ha..." she forced back sarcastically, taking out her wand and an empty flask, "Aguamenti," she said, and the flask filled up with icy cold water. Before Bella could lift it to her lips, Rodolphus had stolen it from her hand and started gulping.

"Hey!" she hit him, "Mine!" she grabbed for the flask but instead, lost her balance and fell on top of her husband, knocking him backwards and accidentally letting the water spill, making the ground moist below them. Rodolphus only laughed at her but Bella did not find the situation funny. She hit him again, "You broomhead! Look what you did!" she shouted but Rod had had enough of the fighting, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down to lie next to him.

"What are you doing, fool?" she tried to get up again but the air pushed her back down, engulfing them both with waves of tiredness. They lay there for what seemed like hours, the heat pressing down on them as they watched the clouds and stars. Eventually, Rodolphus turned his head, expression softer than it had been. Noting he was looking at her, Bella turned her head to face the other way. He sighed.

"What happened to us, Trixy?"

Hearing him use her school nickname, Bella's heart melted. However, she did not admit that to him.

"Hmm? Bellaboo?" he grinned, knowing she hated being called that.

Bellatrix's hand collided with his stomach, "Shut up Rodolphin,"she smirked.

Knowing that he had no chance of softening her up any more, Rodolphus moved a little closer to her, keeping his wits about him just in case. He wrapped and arm round her middle.

"Are you going to answer me? What happened to us Trixy? We used to be so nice to one another."

Bella shoved him off and wriggled away, it was too hot for snuggling.

"I grew up Dolphin. I don't know about you however... you still seem pretty childish to me," though her voice was laced with poison, she was smiling at him; something Rodolphus hadn't seen for a long time.

"Rawr," he chuckled, "Someone's feisty tonight." He moved closer to her again and pressed his lips to her clammy forehead.

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair and reaching the back of his head, pulled him downwards, kissing him deeply. Breaking the kiss a little too early for Rod's liking, Bellatrix sniggered and stroked his cheek.

"You haven't changed Roddy... Still my senior Hogwartian boyfriend at heart," she winked.

Hungry for more, Rodolphus leant down to her and met her lips once more. Bellatrix pulled away first for a second time. She felt Rodolphus' hot breath on her neck and licked her dry lips, "I'm too hot for this kind of thing tonight, Rod."

Rod grinned, "You know what would cool you down?" Bella tilted her head questioningly and he answered her in a whisper, "Taking your clothes off."

The pair of them laughed and Bella hit Rodolphus again. "I'm still angry with you," she pouted.

Rod raised an eyebrow at her, "Really dear? You'd never have guessed it."

Bella tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "If we were at home I'd be sleeping in our bed and you'd be on the couch just like normal."

Rodolphus got off from on top of his wife and lay beside her, sighing, "And for a moment I thought things were going to change."

Bellatrix fanned herself, trying desperately to cool down and shook her head, "Blame the heat."


End file.
